


Vampire AU - Mairon/Eonwe; Melkor/Manwe

by FreakyAmyy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyAmyy/pseuds/FreakyAmyy
Summary: //From somewhere in the darkness in front of them, they heard Melkor s voice calling for them. "Ah Manwe my old friend, it's been a long time. Why don't you come in? Stop lingering in the shadows"Manwe gritted his teeth "YOU are the one lingering in the shadows, Monster!"//soooo me and my great cousin (GET AN ACCOUNT ALREADY) did a little thing over a night (yes a full night - we didn't sleep) with a bit more preperation time.Anyways this is what came out of it. Hope you like.





	1. #0 - the beginning/When everything started to go down the fucking drain

Cold. The castle was even colder than the frosty outside. The two vampire hunters set their torches aflame and continued to creep down the dark hallway, following the thin trail of blood on the floor. "He has to be here somewhere ..." Eonwe muttered, fearing for his young friend which had been abducted the night before. It was day now, but the castle was in a valley which almost never got any sun so it would be of no advantage to them. Manwe twitched as a short breeze went through the corridor, followed by scratching at the end of it. "I have a bad feeling about this ..."

The chances were high that they were marching straight into a trap. It was no coincidence that the day before Eonwe was flirting with that pretty boy Mairon they met at the tavern and in the night Mairon was abducted by Melkor. They had been chasing the vampire Lord for so long now and never even got close to him. Melkor in return had been watching them closely. And when he saw his chance he took it by kidnapping Mairon and forcing the hunters to act immediately without any preparation if they hoped to find Mairon alive. Manwe checked his weapons and slowly continued walking down the corridor following the trail of blood. Eonwe followed. Tonight their long hunt would come to an end.

Malkor snickered quietly while Mairon smiled smugly from the other side of the room. "I told you they would follow us, Master." Melkor snickered again and turned away from the one-way-mirror that pointed down the hallway the two hunters were currently walking along. "Oh but you still fancy the boy, Mairon. And you will never be able to deny that." The - still - human continued to smile "Nothing different with the older hunter for you there, Master." Melkor chuckled. "Oh, I never said anything else. Now get going, they will be here soon."  
The trail they'd been following took ended right before a closed door, besides a mirror in which the two hunters could see their blood-shot eyes and slightly torn robes from the long hunt. "That's it." Eonwe sighed and let his finger slide over the blade of his knife - as you kill a vampire by slicing their head off, and not with a wooden pick like films and books would have you believe.

Eonwe took a deep breath and grabbed his blade tighter and quickly kicked the door open. The two hunters stepped into a large room illuminated by a few torches. Manwe reached for his crossbow and but an arrow at ready. The arrow was covered in the blood of a corps the only substance to harm a vampire. From somewhere in the darkness in front of them, they heard Melkor s voice calling for them. "Ah Manwe my old friend, it's been a long time. Why don't you come in? Stop lingering in the shadows"

Manwe gritted his teeth "YOU are the one lingering in the shadows, Monster!" Melkor snickered darkly at that and stepped aside, revealing Mairon who was lightened by three black candles and had blood dripping down from his head - maybe from one wound or from more - Eonwe almost dashed forward, but Manwe held him back. Melkor snickered again. "Hmmm ... maybe I should turn him now ... right before your eyes." His grin grew and before either of the hunters could do anything but stare he was kneeling beside the human, bitting his neck and letting the venom from his teeth drip inside the small form.

"Mairon!" Eonwe screamed and ran forward swinging his blade at Melkor s neck.but the vampire Lord reacted with inhumane speed. He let go of Mairon and jumped to his feet. Then Melkor grabbed Eonwe s wrist which held the blade. Eonwe gasped in surprise and answered by kicking Melkor s side with enough force to bring any human down but the vampire only growled and grabbed Eonwe s neck with his other hand easily lifting the smaller male off his feet.

Manwe silently drew his own blade, dashing forward faster than any normal human, but still much slower than a vampire. Melkor let go of Eonwe's neck and dashed to the other side of the room, grinning at Manwe who stood beside the two younger humans - well one of them in the middle of transforming if the twitching was any indication for it. "You can't stop it. He will transform and there is nothing you can do but kill him - if you don't want to taste eternity for yourself that is" Manwe tapped Eonwe's shoulder two times, indicating the younger hunter to stay with Mairon, and dashed forward to the vampire lord, again trying to slash Melkor's throat.

Melkor easily avoided Manwe s blade and reached out to grab the hunter but Manwe was prepared and brought his blade up once more swinging it towards the hands reaching for him and Melkor jumped back to keep his fingers. He angrily snarled at Manwe showing his fangs. Then the silhouette of the vampire became blurry and darkened. Manwe once more swung his blade but it went through thin air as the vampire transformed into a swarm of bats that quickly disappeared down some stairs in the darkness. Manwe looked back at Eonwe who had recovered from Melkor s attack and now tended to Mairon. Manwe knew it was a mistake to split up but Melkor was so close.

Eonwe looked up to the older hunter while holding the boy to his chest, humming quietly to sooth the twitching. "Go, Manwe. He is too close to give up now!" Manwe needed nothing more and quickly followed the swarm of bats, his blade held next to his neck to avoid surprise attacks from behind him.


	2. #1 MelkorxManwe

Manwe had followed the bats deeper and deeper into the castle, eventually finding himself in a room, lit by many black candled with a coffin - big enough to resemble a bed for two - in the middle. A desk with red candles, paper, ink and a writing feather was in the corner and seconds after Manwe processed what this room was he heard dark chuckling behind him. "Now, now. You could have just asked to see my room, old friend"

Manwe quickly turned around and saw Melkor now in his human form again and no longer a swarm of bats. The vampire was smiling at him blocking the only way out. Manwe slowly raised his blade and the vampire s smirk widened. "As we talk here my new friend has already ripped out your beloved apprentice s throat. He can't help you anymore. Now it's just the two of us" Melkor moved forward and Manwe involuntary took a step back. "You underestimate Eonwe. He is more than capable to kill a newly created vampire who can't even stand up on his own" Melkor s eyes glittered with amusement. "That's exactly why I picked that pretty redhead. Don't you think I haven't noticed how your lapdog looks at him? No this time his heart guides his actions and not his mind and that will be his end in this dark and cruel world" Melkor continued to walk forward while talking and Manwe moved backwards to stay out of reach until his back hit the wall and he realized his error: Melkor had cornered him with no way to run. "Now let's find out how your blood tastes my old friend"

Manwe made another attempt to end the vampire lords unlive. He pushed himself off the wall and swung his blade towards Melkor s neck. The vampire moved out of the way and quickly grabbed Manwe s wrists and used his grip to throw the hunter across the room against the desk. Manwe yelped in pain as he fell to the ground and his blade fell from his hands. Melkor laughed "Come on, old friend, is that all the famous vampire hunter Manwe can do?" Manwe growled and reached for his crossbow.

Melkor snickered and dashed forward, taking the bow - being careful not to touch the arrow - and snapped it in half "To ... slow" Melkor grinned down at Manwe who looked for his blade and tried to slowly get away from the vampire. Melkor growled and gripped the hunter's neck, lifting him off the ground. "Do you want to know what it feels like to taste eternity? Do you want to know what it feels like to have power? You want to know what it feels like to be ... a monster?" Melkor grinned and showed his teeth - white like moonlight and sharp like a blade. "I will show you, whether you want or not because if you taste it once, you will never have enough," Melkor smirked darkly and dashed around, to the coffin where he thrust Manwe down, drawing a pained something from the hunter.

Manwe tried to stand up or at least roll away but his head felt dizzy from being choked and once more he was too slow and Melkor was on top of him pinning him down. The vampire straddled Manwe hips to prevent the Hunter from kicking. As Manwe brought his hands up to push Melkor away the vampire once more grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above Manwe s head. The hunter struggled desperately but the grip was far too strong to break, leaving bruises on his wrists. For a moment Melkor just watched his captive struggle beneath him. Then he held both of Manwe s wrists with one hand and moved something Manwe couldn't see. Then the hunters heard a chain click and felt cold metal around his wrists replace the vampire s hands. Manwe pulled his restraints but couldn't get his wrists free. Melkor looked down at him with a dark expression. "For years now you have troubled my plans and caused chaos and delay. I think it's just fair if I make you regret messing with me before I give you eternity."  
Manwe's eyes widened slightly, as he knew what the vampire lord was capable of. Melkor snickered and attached another set of cuffs to the feet of the hunter in the moment he was distracted, before opening one side of the coffin. Manwe continued to struggle and Melkor growled at the attempts, letting the hunter fall down on the silk that dressed the coffin, knocking the air out of Manwe. Melkor smiled before fastening the cuffs to the coffin, leaving the hunter without any means of escape.

After another futile attempt to get out of the cuffs Manwe ceased his struggles. He had a feeling that he would need all of his strength for what was about to happen and didn't want to waste any of it. "What do you want from me, monster?"

"Well, first of all," Melkor grinned down at the hunter. "You should realize that you are not getting out of here human. And second of all I also want you to realize that your little apprentice is currently turning - maybe he even already has turned." Manwe fought against wanting to spit the vampire in the face. "AND?" He almost growled and Melkor smiled at that. "And I want you - to put it simply." Manwe's eyes widened again and he struggled slightly. "No." Melkor chuckled "Oh darling, but I didn't give you a choice between yes and no, now did I?"

"Don't call me darling, let me go! " Manwe screamed more and more desperate. Eonwe should have come by now. Maybe Melkor was right and Mairon had already bitten him. Melkor slowly began to take away Manwe s remaining weapons. The hunter hadn't had enough time to use them before Melkor overpowered him. The vampire pulled out another knife and with an evil grin brought the blade towards Manwe s face. The hunter shivered as the sharp blade was drawn slowly down his cheek. Melkor didn't press hard enough to actually draw blood but Manwe s eyes were wide with horror as he imagined the possibilities of what Melkor could do. Then the blade touched his lips and traveled alone them. Manwe whimpered as he felt the cold metal against such sensitive skin. Melkor watched the fear grow in his captive eyes and suddenly throw the knife away. "Playtime is over" he announced darkly and Manwe yelped as Melkor ripped open his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1112 words - mkay


	3. #2 melkorxmanwe

Melkor smiled darkly and crawled down over the hunter, removing every piece of clothing on the upper half of Manwe's body. Manwe shivered from fear and coldness and whimpered quietly as Melkor drew his cold fingers over the hunter's chest, drawing patterns and symbols unbeknown to the human. "Life is warm, Eternity is cold" Melkor spoke, almost only to himself while continuing to draw patterns over Manwe's chest and slowly up his throat and over his lips and face. "Human flesh, blood, skin is warm, almost burning to the touch. But the touch of a vampire is cold, like ice, and it will always draw fear from living things. but for a vampire, the touch of his kind is warm, almost welcoming." Melkor continued to mutter to himself before leaning forward and capturing the hunter's lips, letting his fangs slide over the sensitive skin.

Manwe went stiff not daring to struggle with the vampire s fangs so close to him. He had never heard that a vampire had bitten his victims in the face but Melkor was so different from all undead he had encountered before. just moments after the fangs were gone from his lips and he could only feel the vampire's lips against his own. It took a moment for Manwe to realize that Melkor was kissing him. Manwe felt Melkor s tongue against his lips demanding entrance to his mouth. In horror, he pressed his teeth together. Melkor growled and wrapped one of his hands around Manwe s throat and slowly choked the hunter until Manwe and to open his mouth to gasp for breath. Melkor took this change to slip his tongue inside his captive s mouth. Manwe whimpered in fear and disgust. Being kissed by an undead. He felt tears water his eyes as Melkor continued to ravage his mouth

Melkor growled in the kiss while he let his hands wander down the human's chest until he reached to the rim of the hunter's trousers. Manwe struggled again, and more tears formed in his eyes, running down his cheeks. Melkor drew away from the kiss and his face actually looked like he was concerned "Oh, darling. Don't cry ... shhh ..." The vampire wipes Manwe's tears away with his thumbs and continued to hum soothingly. The hunter didn't really know what to do and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side just so he didn't have to continue to look at the vampire.

Melkor s fingers stroked Manwe cheek and carefully grabbed the hunters chin and made him look up but Manwe kept his eyes shut thigh. "Darling look at me," Melkor said in the same soothing tone and began to rub Manwe s cheek with his thumb. When the hunter still kept his eyes closed the vampire growled and grabbed Manwe s throat again slowly raising the pressure. Manwe whimpered and gasped for breath still refused to open his eyes. Melkor tightened his grip so the human couldn't breathe at all. Now Manwe s eyes shot open in panic. Still, Melkor held him for a moment before releasing him and Manwe gasped for breath. "You will not escape me. You will see and feel and realize everything I do to you tonight" Melkor said darkly while Manwe still tried to catch his breath. Melkor stroked his cold hands along Manwe s chest and stopped just above his heart. "Hm, I can hear it beat so fast. What a lovely sound. So full of fear and desperation giving everything and jet no escape" Melkor purred

The vampire lord chuckled darkly and leaned forward, placing a sweet and short kiss on the hunter's lips before he crawled back, sitting on the hunter's legs while undoing his pants. He smirked up at Manwe and yanked the pants and underwear down, exposing the sensitive area to the cold dungeon air. "Mhm ... so warm" Melkor purred and leaned down, taking the hunter's length in his hands and caressing it, sending shivers up Manwe's spine whose breathing had gone to panting in the moment the cold hands had touched the delicate skin the first time. He gasped for air and let his head fall back at the sensation that was right on the edge from pleasurable to painful and the other way around.

Manwe moved restlessly in his restraints. Against his will, he felt himself getting hard. What was wrong with his body to took pleasure from an undead? Melkor chuckled "oh darling you like that? You are so sweet when you are blushing" now embarrassed was added to the mixture of feeling s Manwe experimented and he bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning as the cold hands continued to stroke him. Then suddenly Melkor let go of him and Manwe made a noise of protest at the sudden loss of contact. "Fear not, this was just the beginning. By the end of today, I will hat you screaming and begging" the vampire promised

Manwe's eyes widened and he didn't register the cold fingers that moved his legs to bend and stand up before they moved down his inner thighs towards his behind. He bit his lip more, drawing blood - which was not really good considering the bloodthirsty vampire right over him that could probably smell blood from a mile away. Melkor growled at the smell that filled his nose and looked right at the hunter's lips, where a drop of blood formed. Manwe quickly let go of his lips, which released the moan he had held back, adding to his embarrassment. Melkor growled again, leaning forward and letting his tongue flicker over the human's lips, licking up the drop of blood. "delicious ..." The vampire's voice was rough and as Manwe looked down he saw that Melkor's eyes had started to get more intensive in their red.

The glowing eyes seemed to burn right through Manwe s soul and he stared back full of fear. Somehow he couldn't look away, the red eyes seemed so deep like he could drown in them. Melkor smirked showing off his fangs but Manwe barely noticed still staring into the eyes of the vampire lord. Slowly without breaking eye contact, Melkor bend down to Manwe s throat. When the fangs made contact with his skin the hunter became aware of his surroundings once more and shrieked in fear.

Melkor growled and bit down, breaking the skin, and began to slowly suck the hunter‘s blood. Manwe panted more but didn‘t struggle, as it would most likely just get more painful. Melkor let go of the human‘s throat and let his tongue flick over the bite marks. „Now you are mine - bound to darkness for eternity“ the vampire lord growled and settled his hands at Manwe‘s hips, holding him steady before he thrust forward hard, driving his length into the human‘s entrance, drawing a pained cry from Manwe. The hunter hadn‘t even noticed the vampire taking off his pants.  
But the adrenaline and the venom that shot through his veins didn‘t let Manwe think for long before pleasure from the constant hard stimulation of his prostate shot up his spine and drew a rough moan from the (still) human

As he heard Manwe moan the vampire smirked. "I knew you would like that." Melkor set a hard and fast rhythm and the hunter felt like the air was stolen from his lungs with each thrust. The mix of pain and pleasure made him moan and he wanted Melkor to continue and in the same wanted him to stop. The hunter was still dealing with the shock of being bitten and transformed. Melkor smiled "I can practically see the thoughts swirling in your pretty head. Stop thinking and just feel.feel the power of the dark and the call of eternity"

In that Moment, Manwe just gave up. Gave up holding back his needy sound. Gave up thinking altogether. And he just gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 963 words - yeah okay


	4. #3 MelkorxManwe

Melkor smiled fondly as Manwe released a long, needy moan and arched his back off the coffin floor, tucking at his restraints not because he wanted to get away, but because he wanted to touch and feel for himself. And because he couldn‘t every sensation got multiplied. Melkor continued his rhythm and watched Manwe closely as he began to twitch - still with complete consciousness - and scream out in pain, with his mouth open so Melkor was able to see the fangs growing.

Melkor watched as the hunter beneath him transformed. For a moment Manwe had his eyes closed and as he opened them again they were no longer a soft blue like the sky on a mild summer day. They were red as freshly spilled blood. The vampire Lord smirked. Finally, his revenge on the hunter who had troubled him for years now was almost complete. What better way to punish him then to turn him into what he hated most? Manwe growled beneath him and moved his head opening and closing his mouth with the sharp fangs. Then he focused on Melkor once more and snapped his fangs at him as if he wanted to bite him.

Melkor smirked and snapped his hips harshly into the newly transformed vampire, drawing another deep growl from Manwe whose eyes sparkled daringly while he still had his teeth bared towards the vampire lord. Melkor chuckled darkly and sped up his thrust, drawing a moan from Manwe who began to pant even with the new stamina the transformation had brought. Melkor smirked and leaned down, kissing Manwe again - who this time instantly returned the kiss just as hungrily.

When Melkor kissed Manwe this time the hunter wasn't stiff like the first time. Now it was a battle for dominance. Manwe trying to kiss back and shove his tongue in Melkor s mouth. The older vampire growled threatening and forced Manwe to open his mouth further and allow Melkor s tongue to slip in, ravaging his mouth once more. When Melkor finally pulled away Manwe quickly bend his head and managed to bite Melkor s lower lip

Melkor growled deeply and bent down, bitting the younger vampire's neck again, sucking and biting it until the skin was red-blue-green and Manwe was breathing hard, trying to hold himself back. Melkor grinned and leaned to Manwe's ear. "Do you feel it? Do you feel the darkness? Do you feel me?" Manwe moaned and arched his back, not being able to hold back any longer, releasing himself between their stomachs.

Melkor felt Manwe clench around him as the hunter found his release. Seeing the pleasure on his features and feeling him clench brought Melkor nearly over the edge. The vampire lord thrust a few times more before he too reached his climax and released himself. Manwe gasped as he was filled with Melkor s seed. Slowly Melkor pulled out and kneeled next to Manwe. The young vampire laid still and his red eyes showed a mix of emotions. Pleasure, pain, and confusion. Then the look of his red eyes settled on Melkor and fear was added to the emotional mix as Manwe realized what had just happened

Melkor smiled - almost lovingly; close but not actually there - and leaned down, tucking a strand of hair away from Manwe's forehead. "Now, I can't release you if you will run right after. So you'll have to promise not to run, alright darling?" Melkor continued to smile and played with a strand of Manwe's hair. Manwe nodded a bit numbly, feeling as his throat was sore and his voice would probably shiver so much that nothing would be understandable.   
Melkor's smile grew a tiny itsy bit and he reached down first to release the restraints around the young vampire's feet, then the ones around the other's wrists allowing Manwe to sit up and massage the stiffened joints and muscles. Melkor chuckled as Manwe almost curled into a ball and scooted to the side of the coffin he usually slept in - back to the hunter. "Also the door is locked and your weapons aren't here so don't try anything - not that I don't trust your word I joust wouldn't like for you to get yourself killed or injured in your confusion."

At Melkor's words, Manwe s eyes widened. "Get myself k..killed?" He asked, voice shivering and sore but Melkor understand him. The older vampire reached out and stroked Manwe s hair. The younger flinched but didn't move away. "Well, it will take some time for you to get used to your new situation. In many aspects, you are stronger and more resistant than your weak human body ever was but in some other aspects, you are so much more vulnerable than before" Manwe though about that for a moment. Then he carefully asked. "Why did you transformed me and not just killed me and Eonwe?"

Melkor chuckled "Well firstly, it is the perfect punishment for causing me so much trouble in my plan - transforming you into what you most hate and have hunted almost your entire lives and forcing you to live like this for eternity. And secondly ... well" Melkor sighed "There aren't really many of us anymore - which is why I was trying to find new 'recruits' - if you can call them that - over the last decade. I didn't transform Mairon against his will if you wanted to ask that next. And - as long as he didn't make a too big fuss - Eonwe should be transformed now as well." Manwe thought again, tucking his eyebrows together. "So you mean you just want your species to ... survive? Like we humans want to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 963 words - mkay still go


	5. #4 MelkorxManwe

Melkor sighted still stroking Manwe s hair. "Yes, I want us to survive. There are so few of us left now. " he chuckled. "What an irony. We vampires are so powerful and mighty while humans are so weak." At that Manwe made a protesting noise but Melkor barely noticed and just continued. "And jet there are less and less of us while the humans become more and more. Demanding everything for them. Spreading across the country like a plague forcing us to retreat in the shadows and loneliness in order to stay undiscovered" Melkor seemed lost in his thoughts and for the first time, Manwe asked himself how old Melkor really was and what he had experienced. How was the vampire how transformed Melkor and what had happened to him? Manwe tried to sit up and Melkor s hand slipped from his hair on his face and he gasped in surprise at the sudden change. "Your hand......so warm"

Melkor chuckled. "well, as I said, to a vampire the touch of one of his kind is as warm as a normal human touch would be to a human." Manwe looked completely fascinated and reached his own hand out, settling it onto Melkor's skin, feeling the heat radiating from the before to him ice cold skin. Melkor smiled. "Your mind is still full of questions, little one. Ask if you desire so." Manwe giggled quietly and was surprised at the sound - when had been the last time he had actually laughed.

Melkor smiled at Manwe. He had almost forgotten how it felt to have a newly transformed vampire with him. It was still fascinating to see how they discovered the changes in their bodies and abilities. Manwe was now kneeling opposite Melkor and slowly reaching towards Melkor s face. He stopped and looked at Melkor as if asking for permission. Melkor noded and carefully Manwe traced his fingers along Melkor s cheek. The older vampire sighted and leaned into the touch. Maybe he had been alone for too long

Manwe smiled, still fascinated and caressed the lord's cheek until another question came to his mind. "And ... the whole drinking blood thing? Like ... how those it work? If you - we - have to drink human blood to survive and once you drink you transform the one you drink from then there should be more of you - us, right?"   
Melkor opened his eyes - which he had closed while his cheek was being caressed. "Well, it doesn't really work like that. You see, someone only gets transformed when our venom gets into their blood system in big portions - or it, well, replaces the blood completely. When we feed we don't pump venom into the 'victim', we only take blood. And to ensure they don't die we also only take so much blood that they forget the instance and wake up thinking they got unconscious from something"

Manwe was fascinated. By the way Melkor reacted to his touches and by what he was telling. "Do all vampires have so much self-discipline to stop before they kill their victim?" He asked. Melkor reached for Manwe s wrist but not to push him away but to gently draw the younger vampire closer. "Unfortunately not. And that's when most vampires get discovered it's their end. Because once humans realized there is a vampire around they don't stop until he or she is found and slaughtered." Manwe shivered. Only hours ago he had been one of these humans. Now he had to be wary of them. He shook his head at the strange and unfamiliar though. His whole world had been turned upside down.

Melkor smiled and held the younger one against his chest, soothing him. Manwe shivered again and snuggled into the warmth coming from the vampire lord. "Will you teach me, Eonwe and Mairon how to stop before we kill anyone?" He looked up at Melkor who chuckled. "Of course - I wouldn't want any of you to be hunted. especially not so early." Manwe smiled and snuggled closer, closing his eyes, yawning. Melkor chuckled again. "Tired, huh? That doesn't ever go away." The vampire lord laid them both down and smiled when Manwe snuggled even closer, seeking the warmth.

"Sleep now little one. You have got a lot to learn tomorrow" Melkor whispered. "Can I see Eonwe tomorrow?" Manwe asked and looked up at Melkor. The older vampire could see the worry in the younger one's eyes about his apprentice and friend.  
Melkor smiled "Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to look out for each of you, right?" Manwe shook his head - no that didn't work - and yawned again. Melkor chuckled and closed his own eyes, himself slowly drifting into a sleep-like state - he hadn't really slept in a long time, it just wasn't practical.  
Before Manwe drifted off into The sleep like state he thought about Eonwe and hoped his friend was alright. He was the one who dragged Eonwe into this mess and if anything happened to him Manwe would regret it till the end that he didn't protect Eonwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 863 - aaaaaaand now to EonwexMairon (when I get that done)


	6. #1 EonwexMairon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is around the same time of the other #1 since ya know, timeline consistencies and such

While Manwe hunted after Melkor, Eonwe still soothed Mairon. He knew - somewhere back in his mind - that he should kill the boy before he transformed, but he couldn't. They had seen Mairon in the town they had called home for the majority of the hunt almost every day - mostly because he worked at the motel but also because Eonwe ran into him when he went to bars at quiet nights. And, well, Mairon had started to flirt with the young hunter - and until the last night, he didn't really respond as he knew that every relationship could end deadly for either him or the person involved - Manwe had told him that too many times and one.

Despite the warning, Eonwe fell more and more for the pretty redhead. Mairon s smile made him forget horrible nights at graveyards and his laugh reminded Eonwe what he was fighting for when memories of lost battles and dead friends made him question if all was in vain. Now Mairon laid in his arms, face so pale and Eonwe felt tears in his eyes as he stroked Mairon s hair. Blood was still trickling down his neck on the floor. Eonwe stared at it and felt a sparkle of hope. Maybe the transformation wasn't complete because Melkor didn't drink all of Mairon s blood. Maybe he still could save him. As Eonwe looked back at Mairon s face his eyes were open.

Red. Blood-red and sparkling with hunger - well, thirst actually. Mairon growled and Eonwe felt a single tear escape his eyes, dripping down into the oh so wonderful red hair - not red like blood but like the fire of a forge. Before Eonwe could grip his blade to finish what he should have done earlier, Mairon slashed up and ripped his teeth into the hunter's neck, sucking up the sweet sweet blood while venom dripped from his teeth. Eonwe was paralyzed - only for a second - before he used his elbow to get the vampire away from his neck, the sharp teeth ripping away a chunk of his neck in the process, and got up. It was too late as he noticed that his blade was in Mairon's hand, who looked at him hungrily "You taste so delicious, sweet. Please let me have more!" Mairon's eyes twinkled in the candle shine and he slashed up at Eonwe, who turned around quickly and ran into the corridor as the last escape, covering the bloody wound at his neck with his hand, still leaving behind a trail of blood. Mairon was right behind him, talking to him, wanting him.

Eonwe realized to his horror that he had picked the wrong door. Instead of the corridor leading out he was now running deeper into the castle with Mairon after him. Desperately he tried to stop the blood flow with his hands but he could feel his limps tremble already and he was feeling so cold

Mairon leaped across the wall and came to an abrupt stop right in front of Eonwe, who almost fell over and backed away slowly. "Don't run." The vampire's voice was sweet and dripping - like sugar syrup or, well, blood. Eonwe's breathing had gone over to panting, with the blood loss very visible on his pale face. He almost fell over, but Mairon quickly moved forward, catching the falling human. "Shhh ... let me give you the sweet taste of eternity." Mairon almost sing-sang and leaned down, bitting Eonwe again - who was at this point on the brink of unconsciousness and had no more strength to do anything at all but simply lay in the red head's arms, his own blond locks falling out of the braid he kept it in on hunts.

Mairon carefully licked up all the blood on Eonwe s neck. The body in his arms was limp but Mairon could feel his venom work in his veins. He smiled. Soon they could be together. Mairon picked Eonwe up and started to carry him towards his rooms. Although the blonde was slightly taller than him Mairon could easily hold him. Being a vampire definitely had its advantages.

Mairon had laid Eonwe down in his own coffin - which was much more comfortable than Melkor's - and had sat down on the edge of the dark wood. He had opened the braid and played with the blonde, almost white, hair of the transforming one

Mairon was surprised how soft Eonwe s hair was. It felt like silk against his fingers. Mairon traced Eonwe s features down to his pale lips. How oft had he imagined this lips on his own kissing him while the hunters strong arms encircled his body. Mairon sighed and smiled. He was a bit nervous. Hopefully, Eonwe would forgive him for turning him and then his dreams could come true.

Mairon was still playing with Eonwe's hair when he felt the young hunter shiver. the freshly turned vampire smiled and reached down, caressing Eonwe's cheek who gasped and opened his eyes, revealing fangs and red eyes. "warm." Eonwe didn't say anything else but then almost jumped out of the coffin  
"Wow easy, it's alright, you are safe" Mairon tried to soothe the frightened hunter. Eonwe stared at him with wide eyes. "You.....you bit me" then his features were full of hurt and betrayal. "Why? I...I wanted to help you, to save you....and you..do this to me"

Mairon smiled a bit "You couldn't have helped me - you would have killed me. I gave you eternity. I gave you something nobody else but us will ever really have. Melkor doesn't want to hurt humans he just wants his own species to survive." Eonw scooted back as much as it was possible in the coffin. "But ... but you can't kill humans for that°" Mairon still smiled but didn't attempt to go near the other. "We didn't kill you - and when we feed we also don't kill the humans we feed off. vampires that do that get discovered and hunted down"

Eonwe shivered at Mairon's words. He looked around the room expecting to see some vampires jumping out of the shadows screaming for his blood or a couple of vampire killers aiming at his head. Somehow he felt like he had betrayed both sides. The humans by letting himself be transformed and the vampires by being a hunter. But when he realized that no one else was in the room he slowly calmed down and focused on the vampire in front of him. "So you did it to be with me?" He carefully asked

Mairon let his head fall to one side, still smiling, his red hair falling down his shoulder like fire. "Yes."  
Eonwe put his hands in his hair, pacing up and down the room. "How many?" He looked at Mairon who raised an eyebrow. the hunter sighed. "How many vampires are in this castle." Mairon's smile dropped. "Me, Melkor, you and probably Manwe by now. Nobody else if you don't count the wild bats."  
Eonwe stopped dead and swirled around. "Manwe?" He asked. "Yes, he ran off to follow Melkor and hasn't returned till now. So obviously Melkor succeeded in transforming him." Mairon explained, not happy in which direction their talk was going. "But that is impossible. Melkor would never allow Melkor to bite him. That can't be. I...I..should find him" Eonwe said with panic in his voice and turned around to find the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1269 words


	7. #2 EonwexMairon

Mairon smiled a bit "The door is locked. And I wouldn't advise you to try and find them even if it was open - Melkor is very specific when he wants to transform someone and he knows nobody is going to interrupt them - seems to have something to do with his age"  
Eonwe turned around slowly. "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
"Well," Mairon blushed a bit struggling what to say. "What do you mean by that?" Eonwe repeated his question and began walking towards Mairon. The fear for Manwe troubled him and he was determined to get his answers from the other vampire who had prevented him from following and helping Manwe

Mairon took a deep breath "remember that he transformed me quickly and not like he likes to do it, yes?" Eonwe growled quietly and came to a stop right in front of Mairon. "Tell me."  
Marion ducked down a bit. "Well, he knows exactly how much blood he has to take and how much venom he has to give that one doesn't fall unconscious but rather transforms while conscious - which with nothing else but the transformation going on is supposed to be very painful. Is one while transforming now, let's say, uhh ... stimulated in some way or another than the transformation is stronger and will give the transformed one more energy in the first moments as a vampire." Mairon looked up at Eonwe through his red hairs which had fallen in front of his face while he explained Melkor's method

Eonwe became, even more, pale as Mairon explained. The redhead couldn't meet Eonwe s eyes while he spoke and a faint blush was visible on his cheeks. When Mairon finished Eonwe cursed. "That sick bastard. I wish we could have killed him down in that hall." Mairon ducked away as if Eonwe had slapped him. "Its because of him that we now can be together for eternity. Even you and Manwe. No longer dangerous hunts in old graveyards but the comfort of this castle and company. How can you hate that so much?"

Eonwe gripped his hair again and paced up and down the room again. "Well, my life up to this point has been HUNTING and KILLING vampires! Not thinking about what they're morals are!" Mairon had crunched even more into himself, hiding behind a curtain of red. Eonwe looked at him and felt immediately guilty as he saw that the -boy- was shaking slightly

Eonwe slowly walked over to Mairon and kneeled down next to him. "I'm sorry Mairon. I did n mean to scare you. It's just so confusing. Just hours ago I knew exactly who I am and want I fight for and now? It feels like nothing makes sense anymore." Eonwe sighted and closed his eyes and slumped down

Mairon glanced over at him. "for me?" He mumbled quietly, but Eonwe looked over at him. "What? I'm sorry I couldn't really understand that." Mairon looked more to him. "for me. You could ... continue to fight for me."

When Eonwe didn't respond Mairon slowly reached out and put his hand on Eonwe s shoulder. Under the light touch, the hunter shivered but it was not unpleasant. "I still need you Eonwe. The transformation has changed nothing about my feelings for you. I want you and I need you. So please stay with me and fight for me and not against me"

Eonwe looked up at the other vampire and saw nothing but honesty and love in the other's eyes. "I thought ... I thought vampires cannot love ..." Mairon continued to smile and placed his hand on Eonwe's cheek, turning him more to himself. "Well, there are many things that are wrong with our image of vampires." Eonwe thought for a moment until he sank into those deep red eyes before him and lashed forward at Mairon, kissing him with his hands on the other's hips.

Mairon kissed back without hesitation and slipped his hands on Eonwe s shoulders. Eonwe felt Mairon part his lips and allow him to explore Mairon s mouth with his tongue while his hands played with Mairon s red hair  
Eonwe smirked a bit into the kiss as he felt Mairon grow hard against his leg as he tucked at the redhead's locks, and used this newfound knowledge to his advantage by breaking the kiss and pulling Mairon's head back to expose his throat with the other's hair, drawing a needy whine from Mairon. "Eonwe ... please just ... oh god ..." Mairon's eyes shot open and he moaned as Eonwe began to bite and suck at his collarbone.

Eonwe smiled against Mairon s throat as the smaller vampire moaned with pleasure. Mairon tried to press his hips against Eonwe to get more friction but Eonwe easily holds him in place. "Oh, no sweet one. I have waited so long for this moment now I want to enjoy it"  
Mairon whined desperately but didn't do anything again, standing completely still and just taking what Eonwe gave him. The hunter smirked and walked Mairon back against the edge of the coffin, letting Mairon fall inside the cushions. Mairon whined again and Eonwe growled possessively, crawling over Mairon and slowly creeping the other's shit up, caressing every inch of exposed skin with his hands or mouth.  
Mairon writhed and moaned beneath Eonwe and brought his own hands up to play with Eonwe s hair and claw at Eonwe s shirt in a desperate attempt to get the fabric out of the way and get down to touch bare skin  
Eonwe chuckled and grinned down at Mairon before he literally ripped Mairon's clothes apart. Mairon squeaked and blushed darkly, drawing another deep chuckle from Eonwe.

"You are so sweet when you blush," Eonwe said and kissed Mairon again. Mairon made a small noise of protest and Eonwe released him. Mairon pulled ineffectively at Eonwe s clothes. "Why are you wearing so much fabric?" He complained  
Eonwe chuckled and pulled his clothes off himself, tossing them somewhere next to the coffin. Mairon growled quietly and let his hands wander over Eonwe's chest, enjoying the heat he was absorbing

Eonwe was amazed how warm and enjoyable the touch of the smaller vampire was. "Now it's my turn" Mairon smiled and leaned forward to explore Eonwe s neck and collarbone with small bites and kisses  
Eonwe made a sound that resembled something between a purr and a growl and let Mairon leave lovebites down his neck for a bit before he took the smaller vampire's wrists and pinned them above Mairon's head, leaning down and only leaving a lingering kiss on the other's mouth before drawing away again, holding the other down "Now, don't get so full of yourself, because when I'm done with you for tonight you will not be able to properly walk tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1165 words


	8. #3 EonwexMairon

Mairon shivered at Eonwe's words and eagerly spread his legs for him with a purr. The sight alone was nearly enough to bring Eonwe over the edge right there but he was determined to keep his promise/threat. Still holding Mairon s wrists down he pushed three fingers inside Mairon s mouth. "No biting" he commanded while making sure not to choke Mairon with his fingers  
Mairon moaned quietly and began to eagerly suck at Eonwe's fingers, twirling his tongue around them and looking up at Eonwe through thick lashes. Eonwe growled deeply and took his fingers out of the smaller vampire's mouth, bringing them down to Mairon's entrance. He pushed - without so much as a warning - on of the digits inside and drew a quiet moan from Mairon

As his finger entered Mairon s body Eonwe moaned too. Mairon felt so hot and thigh and perfect Eonwe had to force himself to go slowly and not take Mairon immediately. Soon he added a second finger and began slowly moving them inside always changing the angle a bit until he pressed against a certain spot that made Mairon buckle his hips and moan loudly  
Eonwe smirked "got it" he muttered under his breath before he slipped in a third digit, moving all three against that certain spot while holding the smaller vampire's hips down with his free hand. "Ha ... please Eonwe, please." Mairon whined and moaned and tried everything to get just a bit more than what he was getting

Eonwe smiled and pulled his fingers out. Mairon groaned in protest but Eonwe held him down. After a few seconds of enjoying the desperation in Mairon s eyes and hearing his sweet plea, Eonwe took pity on Mairon and thrust his length into the smaller vampire s body.  
Mairon moaned out loudly and held onto Eonwe's shoulders as the bigger one smirked and settled deep within the small vampire. "m .. move ... Oh, sweet satan MOVE!" Mairon whined out and Eonwe only smirked "You wanted it." he began to thrust hard and with changing angles, trying to find Mairon's prostate again.

Eonwe knew he found the perfect angle when Mairon cried out and arched his back. "Oh, Eonwe...please...more.." Mairon panted with his mouth hanging open. Eonwe smiled and continued his hard thrusts, Mairon crying out each time his prostate was hit. Eonwe bend down to bite, lick and suck at Mairon s throat again and soon the smaller vampire was no longer able to speak in full sentences, his hands on Eonwe s back, clawing at his skin  
Eonwe's breath quickened slightly and his thrusts became a bit sloppy as he neared his own end. He looked down at Mairon and grinned at the smaller one's expression - blissed ous face, closed eyes and his mouth hanging open, realizing sounds of pleasure. "Are you close, little one?" Mairon whimpered and nodded, trying to somehow show Eonwe that - yes - he was fucking close

"Ah...Eonwe....please...close....need....need..." Mairon didn't manage to end his sentence but Eonwe understood what he wanted. He gave another hard thrust that had Mairon cry out and scratch Eonwe s back. "Cum for me Mairon" Eonwe panted and bit down on Mairon s throat again. Mairon s back arched off the bed and he screamed Eonwe s name as he found his release.  
Eonwe moaned out Mairon's name in return and released just seconds after the smaller vampire, filling Mairon with his seed. "My little wonderful Mairon." Eonwe's voice was rough and Mairon leaned up, pulling Eonwe down and kissed the other vampire softly

Eonwe pulled out and rolled off Mairon to not crush the smaller one with his body. Mairon snuggled against him placing his head on Eonwe s chest. "That was wonderful" Mairon smiled and Eonwe stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 648 words but hey ain't that bad :3

**Author's Note:**

> 976 words - not bad for a start I guess


End file.
